Around the World in 80 days
by starfight
Summary: a subborn princess veiwed as a political figure to her father is sent to ease complications on other continent, but adventures happen secrets are let out whats a princess supposed to do?


She stood at the base of the mountain, her sky blue pants ripped all the way to her belt, leaving her legs bare. Her cape of light yellow was secured around her neck tightly the billowed sleeves went down to her wrists, but exposed her chest. Her shirt, rather tight for her but still fitting cut off below her bust, a gold necklace dangled from her neck. She held a staff in her hand tightly the tip was a florescent diamond, the shaft a dark red mahogany wood with gold clasps at the bottom.  
  
"Princess we must go." Her guard touched her shoulder lightly as she turned to stare at him.  
  
"Yes your right, we must go."  
  
"Daylight is fading we will never make it to Felwithe in time." He guard breathed heavily. A strong man, equipped with a blade and armor, destined to protect the princess stepped off allowing the girl to follow in his footsteps.  
  
"We have time." She spun around a second time to look at the mountain that lay behind her, the snow crested peaks with the glacier blue waters than ran off of them. "Time runs short though, we must hurry." She followed her guardian over the soft sandstone gray rocks and into the forest that surrounded those mountains.  
  
"Later we shall make camp, so you can rest." The guard pushed his way past the pines that blocked a dimmed path.  
  
"We shall keep going, no camp tonight I will be fine without one." She pulled her gold hair that was caught in a branch. The sun dipped below the tops of the trees omitting a marigold light onto the floor of the forest for a split second before it disappeared underneath the horizon.  
  
"Why must you be stubborn Princess?"  
  
"Because no one is around to do it for me." Her voice clearly expressing sarcasm pulled on the guard's feelings.  
  
"Being rude comes as natural to you as wielding a sword does for me." The forest now paying homage to darkness seemed to close its doors to the travelers within its walls. "Your travels will get fewer with me if you keep it up Princess."  
  
"The fewer travels organized by my father will stop that too, I grow weary of making peace with others when he can not do it himself." She ducked under a branch pushing past the man.  
  
"He means the best for Felwithe, and for you. He is teaching you political politeness and introducing you to the world of ruling a kingdom." He sprinted for a moment coming up along side the girl.  
  
"He uses me for his own political power, I am not his daughter just an ambassador, this is the eighth trip he has sent me on in a month, and this one has a time limit good gods I ask you! He sends me across the world to fix his own problems and says be back by this time for this banquet."  
  
"He means well."  
  
"He means well for his city and his upstanding as a ruler but his daughter he means nothing." Now not able to see five feet in front of them the forest became a black wall both stopped in their tracks. "Darkened hours surround me when light pours out of me." The diamond on top of her staff flashed white and illuminated the area surrounding them.  
  
"Not bad for an amateur." He smirked and started walking again.  
  
"Well at least we can see until we get out of this blasted dank hole of a woods."  
  
"There's that attitude again."  
  
"There's that comment about my attitude again, I wish you would stop Darthan." She started to pout and fluttered her eyelashes trying to look sorry and hurt by his words  
  
"Oh Princess Lorna I am sorry to hurt you!" sarcastically said he took her by the wrist and shoved her on. "You make me very weary Princess, can we just get out of here?"  
  
"Is Darthan scared of the woods, its completely harmless, trees aren't going to attack you and who would come in here anyways its so ancient"  
  
"Yes so very old that there are people who creep around these trees with arrows and metal rods, now lets go!"  
  
"I want to stay here. I want my father to get angry for me being utterly late for his banquet" She pulled her wrist from his grasp and spun around her golden ribbons of hair getting snagged from the trees long outstretched branches. "Ouch." She pulled her hair loose from the tree and sat down on the soft bed of pine needles.  
  
"When trees attack. Now lets go." He grabbed her wrist again pulled her up and thrust her forward in front of him. "I know you don't have to tell me how cruel I am, I already know I spoil all your fun Princess."  
  
"That's right you do." She followed him quietly rolling her eyes and trying to shake her arm free. "You're hurting me." The phrase worked most the time but Darthan turned and looked and her then started walking again, not saying a word. "That hurts." She tried again but no response or loosening of his grip. "Your going to bruise my arm and my father will be angry if I told him it was you." Darthan stopped and dropped her wrist. She took it in her other hand and rubbed it gently to ease the pain  
  
"You would betray me because I am trying to keep you alive." His voice housed hurt.  
  
"Why yes. Of course I would!"  
  
"After everything I've done for you?" he didn't even turn to stare at her.  
  
"Well maybe not." She shifted her weight onto her other foot. "Then again no, no I wouldn't." She felt guilty for saying such a cruel thing to a guardian.  
  
"Well then, come along!" He shook it off and grabbed her wrist and dragged her forward.  
  
"How spiteful." She murmured under her breath.  
  
"What ever gets you to shut up for a couple minutes will do the trick, we are almost out of here and we can set up camp by the ridge. If we hurry tomorrow you will be early for your father."  
  
"Ugh!" ---------- They set up camp right outside the forest but did not light a fire. Lorna put out her staff and curled up in her cape at the foot of a old tree stump. Darthan set up watch closer to the ridge than to the forest. 


End file.
